


Take All of My Love

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Alec is cuteee, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Malec, Morning, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reversible Couple, Sex, Smut, Sweet, Sweet Magnus Bane, Sweet Sex, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, You Have Been Warned, literally porn, malec porn, mature - Freeform, one shot smut, or - Freeform, switch - Freeform, thirsty Alec, versatile couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: This is literally Porn, guys. Read with caution. :3They are versatile couples in this fic and either one can top here depending on the situations. I gonna write thier position switching according to my inspiration. And the chapters are oneshots scenes. ^_^No sadness in this fic, where My sons Alec and Magnus shall have nothing but all the happiness they deserve... and sex- (∗´꒳`)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovelies. I couldn't forget about the morning bed scene and it is killing me so I wanted to write one scene to myself.  
> Right now, the fic is currently one shot but I can add more chapters if anyone likes to read. (´꒳`)
> 
> Scene- Alec woke up with a hard-on in one morning. And his boyfriend, Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, was sleeping peacefully beside him. Alec wanted it so badly but he didn't have the heart to wake Magnus up.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this. Leave Kudos and comments if you enjoy this. :D  
> Tell me your opinions and thoughts in the comment. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene- Alec woke up with a hard-on in one morning. And his boyfriend, Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, was sleeping peacefully beside him. Alec wanted it so badly but he didn't have the heart to wake Magnus up.
> 
> Top Alec here~ (●♡∀♡)

Alec groaned and pushed his face more into the feather pillow as well as his body into the bed. He just woke up with a soft gasp on his lips and found himself sleeping on his stomach. He felt the silk matress sheet underneath and it didn’t help him at all with his needs down there. Alec bit his lips. He had a wet dream. He was hard. He was painfully hard and just woke up with a hard-on in Saturday morning. Just when he was trying to process about his morning and what was happening to him, his hand reached out to the person sleeping next to him on the other side of the bed.

Magnus, his drop-dead gorgeous warlock boyfriend, was sleeping peacefully as he faced his back to Alec. Alec groaned to Magnus’s sleep in realization of different situations with his dream and reality. Magnus was passionate about arousing Alec in his dream, kissing him hard and touching his body everywhere with his soft sun-kissed skinned hands. Not in a deep sleep like this. Alec inhaled sharply as he eyed on his gorgeous caramel-skin of his back showing off under the sunlight. His smooth and sun-kissed skin, his gorgeous muscles.. Alec couldn’t take it anymore. He invaded to Magnus’s side, spooning him over as he tried to calm himself down. It didn’t help when his hard member touched over Magnus’s hips. He wanted it. He wanted to take him. Alec started by dropping kisses on his boyfriend’s neck to his shoulder.

“Babe.. Mags.. Mags.. Good morning..” He mumbled to his ears as he kissed his shoulder multiple times which he wasn’t pleased at all when he didn’t even get a response. Magnus moved a little due to his touches but he just snuggled back to sleep. Alec kissed on the back of his neck and sucked it a little which Magnus’s mouth was hanged open with a moan in the touch but not his eyes yet.

“Please wake up. I am hard..” Alec whimpered as he caressed his boyfriend’s body, especially his biceps, his abs and his chest.. Magnus rolled on the touch but he was quite oblivious about the touches. If only he was awake, he would take pity in his shadowhunter boyfriend instantly, kissing him in attempt to wake him up with a small face. Alec was acting like a hungry puppy waiting for its owner to wake up for his meal. Alec whined to himself but he didn’t have the heart to wake his boyfriend up harshly. Magnus had a busy week and he was exhausted as they just decided to sleep off last night which meant no sex for him. It had been a week and Alec wanted him to get his beauty sleep but on the other hand, he was dying to make love with him.

Magnus got his fair share of sleep, but he might have wanted to stay in a little more in their comfortable bed and be lazy. However, his senses said something else and he felt kisses and suckings all over his neck and shoulders. He moaned to those but it was very hard to keep his eyes open yet. He loved the kisses and he was comfortable.. he wanted to sleep off… until he heard his boyfriend's whimpers behind his back.

“Magnus.. Baby.. please.. please wake up..” Magnus’s eyes were open to the words. He guessed Alec was in heat and he bit his lips not to make a sound when Alec’s bulge pressed against his hips. Alec even fondled his hands over his chest, making the older man moaned to the touches. Magnus became completely aware of the situation when Alec slided down his hands from his chest, trailed through the stomach to his lower hips under his boxer..  “Alec?”  

“Oh, babe.. Thank god..” Alec whispered to him smiling happily as he dropped a lot of kisses on Magnus's face, his voice hoarse from his sleep. “I am painfully hard.. Can I? Magnus.. I need to take you now..”

Magnus bit his lips. He could never say no to his love... Plus... he loved the sex with him.. He tried to think and decide.. whether to get his rest or let his adorable boyfriend enjoy. Magnus glanced over his hopeful lover, looking at him with wide pleading hazel eyes of his and he couldn’t help but giggle to himself, giving a nod to him as an okay.

“Come, Alexander.. I am sorry I had been busy..” Magnus spoke into his ear with a smile on his face and Alec moved instantly. Alec jumped into the space between his legs and Magnus put his hands wrapped around Alec’s shoulder with a smile. Alec was kissing his neck and it terribly aroused him.. not to mention his young and strong hands fondling Magnus’s member under the boxer. Magnus couldn’t stop the moans and gave into the pleasure.

Alec pulled him into a deep kiss in the mouth, his tongue exploring around his mouth and making him weak. Magnus gave in.. Currently, he couldn’t think of anything but the pleasure, his body gave out on him, his hands were weak.. his legs were weak.. Everything.. everything of him gave out but his mind, hungry for more touches.. Alec stroked his member up and down a couple of times which was terribly hard now and wet with pre cum.. Magnus threw his head backward into the pillow, his hands holding onto Alec. He tried to even out his breathing but they got faster every time.

Alec broke off the kiss to move lower to his neck, then to his chest. He was so immersed in working with licking, kissing and sucking his chest skin while his hand still working on the handjob to Magnus’s hard and erect dick. To Magnus’s pleasure, Alec sucked on Magnus’s nipple which made Magnus moaned hard and whimpered into it..

“Alexander… Oh my angel.. Alexander... you are driving me crazy..” Magnus breathed in.. Alec stroked his dick a couple of time and Magnus was so close to cumming from his nipple being sucked and the handjob but Alec squeezed his wet and throbbing dick in his hand and stopped suddenly. Magnus was stunned and felt a bit of disappointment since he was so close... actually very close by a mere ten seconds…

“Why did you stop..” Magnus groaned as he dug his nails into Alec’s back from the leftover pleasure. He was trembling and holding onto Alec for comfort.

 Alec looked at him with a shy mischievous grin.. “Because I have something in mind..” He replied cheekily.

“If you abandon me for something else... I swear.. Alexander..” He groaned with disappointment.

“Never, Magnus.. Shhh..” Alec let out a chuckle which made Magnus felt a slight burn on his cheeks.

 Alec kissed his chest and started on taking turns with sucking his nipples again. Alec’s other free hand was there on his chest to fondle his free nipple while he softly kissed, bit and sucked on other. Magnus moaned into it. He wanted it. He wanted to cum. He was so close before Alec decided to mess with him and he resented to it. Alec’s fingers were covered with precum of Magnus and he slowly inserted one of his fingers and Magnus gasped to it. He pulled his finger out again for a mere second before he pushed it back in. Magnus bit his lips. It felt good. But it was not enough. Just a finger was not enough. Alec made sure one finger made it easy for Magnus before another finger joined inside of Magnus. He whined.. It was definitely fuller….

Magnus couldn’t take it anymore when he felt the third finger working inside of him. Alec’s fingers were long and slender, which he had complimented him how pretty and artistic they looked. As a shadowhunter, they were strong too. Magnus’s hand reached out to Alec’s soft hair while Alec was still working on his nipples, one in his mouth and one being stroked by his another free hand continuously.   

“Darling.. Hurry.. Faster.. please..” Magnus asked him in a hurry with a scream. He was close to cumming again.. He inhaled with relief when Alec obediently listened to him and complied with his request when Alec’s fingers were faster.. Magnus let out a scream when Alec touched his prostate.

“ _YES.. YES_.. Right there, Darling.. There... Harder...” Magnus screamed and Alec grinned to himself, knowing he touched the right spot. He thrusted his fingers faster and harder which made Magnus arched his back gracefully under the sunlight. He screamed as he let out the white cum on his stomach.. Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus’s waist catching him and placing him back gently onto the bed as Magnus fell back.

Magnus pulled him into a kiss with his hands wrapped around Alec’s back. Alec moaned into the kiss and pressed himself into Magnus. Magnus was trying to cope with his trembling from the orgasm and calm himself down but shivered in Alec’s bulge touch on his recently cummed member. Alec kissed on his neck again which he knew it was Magnus’s weak point. Magnus let him with biting his lower lip with a smile.

“May I? “ Alec looked into Magnus’s now glamour fallen cat eyes. Magnus inhaled as he took a breath for emotional preparation and nodded. Alec wanted to do it.. Alec needed it.. And he did too….

The grips of his hands on the bed sheet were tightened as Magnus felt Alec’s dick entering inside. Alec lifted one of Magnus’s legs on his shoulder and inserted his hard dick into his rim carefully. The feeling was different from his fingers. He felt much warmer, much fuller and he loved it much more. Alec’s dick was big and warm, sending pleasure everywhere as he moved. He could never get used to it. He could never get enough of it. Alec waited for a few seconds to let Magnus settle down with the entrance of his dick before he moved onto thrusting inside of him.

“ _Fuck_.. you are so tight, Magnus..” Alec groaned in thrusting while his face wrinkled with force.. Magnus was also trying to cope with the tremendous pleasure as the warm and slippery dick was thrusting inside of him, fast and hard..   _Fast and Hard enough to make him all crazy…. make him lost track of the world…. make him lost into the space...._

“Oh god, Angel… Don’t stop... It feels so good.” Magnus let the words out. Alec didn’t plan to. He was enjoying thrusting inside of him. Magnus felt so tight and warm. So good.. Worth the whole week of waiting… Alec knew where his spot was. He just simulated it with his fingers. He thrusted with an aim to it, making Magnus screamed with pleasure. Magnus grabbed onto the sheet for life while his breathings were fastened, his face red with adrenaline rushed to his head..

“ _ALEXANDER_....Please.. please… I am cumming again..” Magnus threw his back deeper to the pillow. He responded to it by thrusting harder and faster. Magnus’s body trembled in orgasm again, releasing the white cum onto their stomachs, squeezing his inside around Alec’s dick, making Alec grunted with his brows frowning over the feeling.

“Magnus, I am coming inside you..” Alec warned him hurriedly and Magnus nodded weakly. Alec couldn’t endure anymore but cummed inside of Magnus just in an instant. Magnus felt the warm fluid filled inside of him and he shivered... closing his eyes and trying to even out his breathing. They were both sweaty and shivering. Alec picked up Magnus’s body as he wrapped his hands around Magnus’s waist and gently pulling to his body, making Magnus sit up from the bed without removing his member inside of Magnus. Magnus leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder as he inhaled for much needed oxygen and hugged Alec lovingly.

“I love you.. I love you so much.. ” Alec whispered to him, holding his precious boyfriend, the love of his life, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, gently in his hands.

“I love you too, Darling.” Magnus whispered back, sleepily from all the previous energy consuming activity. “It was hot.” He commented.

“It was amazing.” Alec added and placed a kiss on Magnus’s forehead. They snuggled up for a while before Alec removed himself from Magnus and wiped their lower parts off with a towel. He laid back to the bed and Magnus hugged him as he used Alec’s bicep as his pillow.  Alec snuggled to him.

“Are you gonna sleep again?” Alec asked in a whisper and Magnus could just let out a pleasant and satisfied hum as a response.

“Then, sleep, Mags. I will get up soon and make breakfast.” Alec stroked his hair lovingly and promised.

Magnus fell back to sleep with a smile. He felt satisfied. He felt loved. He was loved like he had never been before. More also, a breakfast and coffee made by Alexander when he woke up sounded really nice and he looked forward to it.  

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene- Magnus and Alec had a pleasant quality time,taking bath together and things go hot, and cute- （*’∀’人）♥
> 
> Alec is so precious. Magnus has fallen in love with Alec head over heels. It is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies, I came up with another chapter of Malec sex. I will update in this malec sex collection once I come up with the imagination/inspiration so do subscribe to this fic if you would like to read more. （*’∀’人）♥
> 
> Do leave Kudos and comments if you like the fic. They are extra love. ♥♥♥

“Magnus! That tickles! Stop! Stop!!” Alec giggled while he tried to tilt his head away from Magnus’s lips behind. They were in Magnus’s bathtub, spending their rare own times by having a bath together. The water was comfortably warm and bubbly, sparkling with some glitters Magnus had thrown into the water before Alec could stop him so that he could just rolled his eyes. They got into the tub completely nude, just enjoying their skin intimacy. Alec sat in between of Magnus’s knees, leaning on Magnus’s chest with his back which granted Magnus to hold him by his waist and easy access to his neck with his lips. Alec loved it, but Magnus’s facial hair was tickling his sensitive neck and he couldn’t help but closed his eyes and giggled more which made Magnus looked at him fondly.

“What am I going to do with you, Darling? You are so adorable...” Magnus spoke very closely to his ears. “You are so cute, Alexander.” He whispered into his ears which sent shivers to Alec’s spine. Soon, he felt Magnus’s lips on his neck placing small soft kisses down to his shoulder. Alec moaned into that. The older man was feeling rather mischievous today and spoiling him with a lot of kisses. His heart was going crazy as if it was jumping out of his chest. Magnus’s hands tightened around his waist and began to move slowly around his abdomen, making their way up to fondle his chest. Alec moaned louder. It felt good and everywhere Magnus touched left him with a flushed spark. He wondered if it is his magic or it is just him, making him feel that way.

“You seem like you are happy today, Magnus.” Alec softly smiled, glancing his warlock boyfriend adorably with all the affection.

“Today is a good day. Everyday I get to spend time with you is a good day.” Magnus replied with a genuine smile on his face, drawing circles on Alec’s chest with his finger. Alec flushed and bit his lips as his heart skipped a beat. He felt fluttered and warm, with all the love Magnus had given to him. “How about you, Love?”

“Wiping out a Shax demon nest.. Nasty job.” Alec replied, not sure of if it is a good answer with this mood and atmosphere which he received a chuckle from Magnus. He felt Magnus hand landed his face on his back, tightening his grip on his waist again and closed his eyes as he relaxed. Alec loved it. Alec loved it when his powerful boyfriend rest on him and relax around him, Comfort was something Alec had always been good at, as of how he loved taking care of his siblings and how they relaxed around him. It made him felt special.. Now Magnus resting on him made him feel the love and the trust. Alec softly smiled and stayed quiet as he played around with the bubbles beside. He even scoped around the glitters on the bubble, placing on his hand as he checked his hand covered in glitter out. Not so flattering on his pale skin, not as good looking as Magnus would be.

“They suite you, Sweetheart.” Magnus placed his chin on Alec’s shoulder and stared at Alec’s hand covered in glitter together. “Glitter makes everything better.”

“No.. not as much as they would do on you, Magnus.” Alec chuckled. “You look so good in it.”

“Why thank you, Darling.” Magnus couldn’t help himself anymore but softly cupped Alec’s cheek and pressed his lips on his adorable boyfriend’s. His lips were soft and sweet. Magnus’s tongue slipped inside of Alec’s mouth and Alec moaned loudly into it. He clinched his grips on the bathtub tightly and gave into the kiss. Alec passionately kissed him back, messy, soft and with everything he had. Magnus sucked on his lips softly before he broke the kiss. He looked into his panting boyfriend’s eyes. He was looking back with the wide and soft adorable hazel eyes, his lips deliciously red and plump from all the messy kiss and the sucking.

Alec turned himself around in the bath, making some of the water to overflow from the tub due to his movement. Alec faced his boyfriend, his legs wrapped around Magnus’s back with his chest pressing against Magnus. He groaned when their chest skin touched. His finger caressed Magnus’s beautiful caramel bicep gently while Magnus admired the pale shadowhunter’s gorgeous muscle before he scooped out some of the bubble and rubbed it on his chest.

“M-Magnus..” The boy shivered in his touch but didn’t back away. Magnus’s hands rubbed the soap foam all over Alec’s chest, caressing his body as he washed them, especially around his nipples. Alec responded to his touch everytime he reached around the area.

“I am helping you wash, sweetheart.” Magnus replied with a grin. “The water will soon get cold. We gonna finish the bath soon and move up to bed?” He slyly suggested, with a hopeful chest. Alec gave him a small nod with his face as red as a tomato. Magnus teased his nipple a little which Alec let out a small groan slipped through his gritted teeth. With a gulp, Magnus started kissing on Alec’s neck, which he knew the place was Alec’s ultimate weakness. 

“Fuck, you are so sensitive, Alexander..” Magnus whispered to his ear before he nibbled on it. Alec bit his lips and clinched his fist to maintain his mind from going crazy. “Your ears.. your neck.. your nipples...” His hand trailed through Alec’s body which was slippery with the body wash foam, “And down there too.. I gonna spoil you a lot, Alexander.”

“M-Magnus.. _Please.._ Stop teasing..” Alec whimpered as his hands digging in Magnus’s hair while he bore down the tingly electric sensation Magnus was leaving all over with his teasing kisses. “I can’t take it.. Hngg.. ”

“Oh, you certainly can, my love. I know you love it.” Magnus sucked on Alec’s neck, professionally leaving a hickey. He had planted several of them on his neck which Alec moaned loudly, making whining noises which Magnus couldn’t make out the word. “I love you so much, Alexander. Believe me, you are the person I love the most in this world.”

“I love you so much too, Magnus.” Alec cupped Magnus’s face gently in his hands, leaning in for another soft peak on his lips. He seriously stared at Magus’s gold-green unglamoured eyes with his soft hazel eyes, full of passion and love. “You give me all the love. All the love I never had. I had always thought I couldn’t be loved, the way I want to be loved, you came along. I feel so loved, Magnus. And- I.. I am so happy every day because I have you.. I wake up next to you every morning. My boyfriend is fucking gorgeous High Warlock of Brooklyn. Would you believe that? Because I couldn’t believe myself sometimes.” Alec wrapped around his hands on Magnus shoulder and leaned his head on Magnus’s shoulder.

Magnus couldn’t do anything but melt into the surprised attack. He felt fireworks, and celebrations in his mind when Alec was responding to his touches but with this Alec’s honest and adorable confession? His heart had just all melted to a sweetest caramel syrup. He couldn’t handle it. He was a goner in his softness.

“Awww, Alexander..” Magnus held him gently with his hand caressing the boy’s back. “That is unfair. You just attacked my heart.” Magnus softly whispered to him with a soft, fondly chuckled, his hand running through Alec’s soft raven hair gently. “I love you.”

Alec looked up from his chest. “I wanna get out of here. And m- move to bed..” He murmured shyly with a small playful smile. Magnus grinned and nodded a “yes” with a chuckle, nudging his nose to Alec’s lovingly. They giggled together and dived in for another kiss before they move on the bed.

***  
Magnus placed him on the bed, still not breaking their kisses and his hands caressing Alec’s body. Alec was incredibly turned on, and so was Magnus. Alec whimpered when he felt Magnus’s bulge pressed on his fully erected member. He wanted it desperately. He grabbed onto Magnus’s torso, arching his waist to meet his boyfriend’s skin closer, moaning and wanting.

“Magnus, please…” Alec pleaded in teary eyes. He was fully erect and he couldn’t take Magnus’s hot kisses anymore. He was an amazing kisser, the best that he could arouse Alec anytime with a mere short tongue-twisting kiss of his. Magnus softly sucked on his jaw, his hands one cupping his face to him and one fondling his chest, teasing him more in contrary to his plead.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” He teased, softly licked up on Alec’s neck, which sent shivers down Alec’s spine. “Foreplay is important.” grinned Magnus, while he worked on devouring Alec’s sweet neck, while he swallowed Alec’s soft desperate whimpers.

“Then, hurry up!!” Alec tried to control his breathing but it was quite fast, as expected from his arousal. Alec was completely driven back to insanity, at this moment. He was going insane because of Magnus. He felt his lips and tongue playing with his sensitive neck. He felt his hands playing on his erected nipples. He felt Magnus pressing down on his lower abdomen, especially around his sensitive area. Alec threw his head back to the pillow when Magnus teased his crotch between his legs with his knee. That place needed attention, like right now.

“You are torturing me, Magnus!!” Alec loudly whimpered, more likely complaining about Magnus. Magnus was placing soft kisses along his chest to his abdomen before he looked up Alec with a smirk. He straightened his back to a sit up position between Alec’s legs. In this moment, Alec thought under Magnus, Magnus looked incredibly beautiful and handsome, dominant and powerful looking down on him from above him.. Magnus lifted up one of his legs and kissed his inner thigh.

“Yes, I am.” Magnus smiled. “Are you ready, Alexander?”

“Yes,, yes. Fuck, Magnus. I want it. Hurry! ” Alec desperately nodded. Magnus complied to Alec.

“Okay, sweetheart. Relax. I will prepare you quite fast, okay? Bear with it a little more.” Magnus leaned into kissed Alec as he inserted a lubricated finger into Alec’s inside. Alec moaned loudly, as he placed his hands around Magnus’s shoulder, rocking in rhythm to his boyfriend’s hand movement. Magnus took extra care in preparing him, Alec knew his boyfriend is a patient man with all the time in his hand but he was not. Alec thought it was enough after he adjusted three fingers in his. He squeezed his inside, sending Magnus’s fingers a small vibration of plead, Magnus gulped.

“I am ready. Your-… Inside!! Hurry.. Can’t wait any longer.” Alec whined as he glanced over Magnus.

“My what- Alexander.” Magnus smirked as he groped his own member and stroked a little in front of Alec, fully aware of Alec watching him.

“Your Dick!! Fuck, Magnus. You are an asshole.” Alec hastily shouted and Magnus inserted his member inside of Alec as a reward with a satisfied smile. Alec groaned with his eyes closed, fully feeling the pleasure of Magnus hot rode inside of him. Magnus thrusted fully inside of him before  he gave his boyfriend some times to adjust to it. Alexander placed his hands on his own abdomen, pressing to feel Magnus inside of him.

“Are you alright, Alexander?” Magnus asked Alec in concern as he lifted Alec’s legs.

“Yes, you can move, Magnus. Harder.” Alec replied with a satisfied grin.

“Easy, darling. We gonna go slow first and work up for it.” Magnus thrusted slowly inside of him and pulled it out before he thrusted inside of him again. Alec moaned. So good. So full. So satisfying. Alec arched his waist, his hips moving up and down to match Magnus’s thrusts. Magnus kept his words. He went slow for Alec to enjoy it first and then, he moved faster, harder, deeper inside of him. Alec screamed in pleasure when Magnus’s member hit his prostate, squirming under the sheets, sweaty and panting.

“Doin’ good, honey?” Magnus questioned in a smirk, moving his body gracefully while he moved his thrusts. Watching Magnus moving his hips aroused Alec more. He was lustful, graceful, and beautiful. Alec felt he was in such a mess, being watched by the hot pair of gold-green cat eyes, his ass taking full of Magnus’s dick in and out and wanting more.

“That place, Yes.. Yes,, Magnus.. Hit that place.” Alec groaned. “It felt so good.”

“Fuck, Alexander. So tight. You feel so good.” Magnus groaned while he thrusted harder to the spot again. Alec screamed louder this time, His legs wrapped around on Magnus’s waist and his hands clinging onto Magnus’s back for life. Magnus even felt Alec’s nail digging deeper into his skin as he thrusted more inside of his shadowhunter. Alec squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to cope with the pleasure, squirming under him, panting for breath. Alec moaned, with desperate whispers of “I love you,” during the sex which excited Magnus much more to thrust him harder and deeper.

Alec cried out in a mixed of emotions whilst he clung onto his beautiful boyfriend. Magnus thought Alec was glowing, flushed by the sex. “I am so close.” Alec shouted and threw his head backwards. He was squeezing Magnus’s dick inside and it felt amazing. Magnus knew his orgasm was coming quite close as well if Alec gonna kept up with it and he definitely would. He thrusted in deeper, Alec squeezed inside of him harder and both were almost losing their sanity.

Alec cried and shot out white cum onto their stomachs, followed by Magnus, cumming inside of him. Alec loved it when Magnus filled him up. Magnus bit his lips to swallow down his groans while he listened to the sweet squirming noises of Alec. Alec was trembling under him with after orgasm effect, whilst Magnus’s dick was still inside of Alec. Alec gasped, flushed and his hazel eyes wide open to stare at Magnus, darkened by their intense sex they just had.

“Shhhh, Baby. Calm down. Calm down.” Magnus pushed Alec’s hair, drenched in sweat and covering his forehead to the side, placing a soft kiss on his sweet lover. “It is okay, baby. Shhh.”

Alec nodded and gulped. His panting had relatively calmed down with his body, relaxed under Magnus’s embrace. Magnus held him in his hands for sometimes before he removed his member carefully from Alec. Alec winced as he felt Magnus’s member out of his inside, leaving unfamiliar emptiness compared to the time 30 minutes ago. Magnus comforted him with a passionate kiss.

“Was it good? Did I do good?” Alec asked in a small voice while he looked up to the powerful warlock.

“It was amazing. You are amazing, Alexander. You are always the best. You never fail to amaze me.” Magnus reassured his adorable boyfriend. Alec nodded to his words, satisfied with the answer and closed his eyes. He was too tired and exhausted. Alec felt Magnus using his magic to clean up their selves and the bed in a second before he laid beside him. Magnus pulled up the blanket, tucked him in gently and locked their fingers together. Alec snuggled to Magnus, with his hand possessively on Magnus’s chest.

Magnus leaned down to kiss his forehead and whispered, “I love you so much, my sweet darling. Sleep well and sweet dreams.”

“I love you too, Magnus. Good Night.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all love soft Alec and very caring Magnus? ♥♥♥  
> I will see you soon in y future updates and other fics, lovelies. ♥♥♥


End file.
